Not Humans, Experiments
by Anarchy-Bell101
Summary: Naruto gets kidnapped by Orochimaru. Experimented on he is treated like a pet tortued, and raped. His soul is tied to another person and together they merge with the Kyuubi. When he is taken back to Kohna will Naruto ever be the same or is he damanged beyond repair? Well he is no longer human, just a mere insane experiment. NarutoxOC Lemon Yaoi Rape Torture Experiments Orochimaru.


HELLO! WELCOME TO 'NOT HUMANS, EXPERIMENTS.' WARNING THIS WILL CONTAIN LEMON, RAPE, YURI, YAOI, TORTURE, SWEARING AND GRUESOME SCENES. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING. FLAMES WILL MAKE ME MARSHMALLOWS SO GO AHEAD.

ALSO LIFESGREAT28 PLZ GO AWAY! DO NOT READ MY STORY!

ON WITH THE STORY!

xxxxxxxxxxx Third Person POV xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked down the village streets. He could feel the hateful glares of villagers and ninja alike burning into his back. He looked up as someone called his name. "Hey Demon-Brat" He was rewarded with a Kuni embedding itself into his arm.

He whimpered in pain. Holding onto the handle and pulling it out. He could hear a mob forming around him. "Kill the demon" a ninja shouted. "Make it painful, he was not gentle when he killed my husband" Naruto looked down with tears in his eyes. It had been like this all seven years of his life.

The attacks were so bad that sometimes he was forced to become the murder they had all accused him of being. His seven year old mind could find no other way. To him it was survival instincts, the moment it got bad you would have to kill or be killed. He hated himself for every life he took and the next beating he would let them lay blows on him as punishment.

Today was one of those days. He headed off down the nearest ally, knowing it would be worse if he tried to run. He had not eaten in weeks, somehow he survived malnourishment, and if there were Anbu in the mob they would catch him quickly. He curled up in a ball as he felt the kicks and punches land on him. He could hear kuni being un-sheathed. Guess he was right not to run. They started carving into his skin. Drawing patterns down his arms and legs. He let a single scream rip out his throat. He was quickly silenced by a quick kick that broke his jaw.

He felt tears dripping down his face. The kicks and punches stopped but he felt no relief. It just meant that someone was coming who was going to do a lot more damage. Naruto thought of this person as the one who was supposed to deliver the 'killing blow'. The only problem was that even though he should have died he always made it through. He could hear jutsu being called out, everything sounded blurry though. "Fire Style- Fire Ball Jutsu" It must be someone who could use fire then. Probably an Anbu since it was an Uchiha jutsu and the Uchiha were all gone.

He tried to scream as he felt his body burn. Oh Kami this hurt. He had never been burnt before. He gasped as he released his mistake. It was his birthday, the villagers were going to torture him worse than other time. Not that being outside made a difference they would have broken into his apartment. They always did. He could feel acid hitting his skin. Followed by wind cutting through him. He could hear his own bones snapping. He let scream after scream rip out of his broken jaw. He suddenly felt unimaginable pain in his right arm. Oh Kami they were sawing off his arm. By the feel of it the knife was jagged and rusty. The villagers continued to cut him up. He felt them cut his throat and he found himself unable to scream anymore. He felt blood form puddles around him.

He tensed for the killing blow, maybe he would really die here. Finally. He waited but no more blows came. He did not let his body relax. They were trying to trick him. He heard a hissing in his ear. "Ah, Naruto-Kun. What a perfect test subject you will be" He felt everything slowly turn to black. "No" he tried to scream. He felt darkness encasing him. He slowly stopped fighting. It did not hurt anymore. Everything was peaceful. He let himself drift into oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's eyes shot open. He tried to move but found himself chained to a metal table. His arms and legs were bound. He tried to move his head but found that there was a collar around his neck, with a chain attached to it.

"Hello?" He called out. Did the villagers catch him? He tried to struggle out of the chains. "Help me!" He screamed out. He started to panic. Thrashing around wildly. He heard someone approaching the room. "Naruto-Kun" The voice hissed. It all rushed back to him, this man must have killed the villagers and saved him.

Naruto stayed silent waiting to see what the man wanted. "My name is Orochimaru" Naruto gasped. Orochimaru was one of the legendary samnien. He was a rouge ninja. Naruto looked at him with fear in his eyes, even his seven year old mind new this was bad.

"W- What do y- you want with me?" He whimpered out. "Naruto-Kun" The snake-like voice hissed. "I want a new pet, a new little experiment. I do love foxes." He trailed off into laughter at his own joke. "F- Foxes?" Naruto stuttered. "Didn't the village tell you?" He made tsking noises at Naruto's confused face. "How rude of them." He stated. "Well I'll tell you them, hmm? You remember when the Kyuubi attacked Kohna right?" Naruto nodded, already knowing where this was going. They called him demon, said he killed the Fourth. He held his breath waiting for what was to come next. "Well, the Fourth Hokage could not defeat the beast. Instead be decided to seal it, inside a new born baby." Orochimaru saw a look of pain across Naruto's features. His mind was working quickly. "B- But I'm not the Kyuubi, I- I swear." He looked at Orochimaru panicked. "Oh, I know child." He cooed. "But you will be when I'm done with you."

Naruto started to thrash around as Orochimaru left the room laughing. "I'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring a little present." Naruto started to cry as he walked out the room. He was a monster and Orochimaru was going to make it even worse. He would never be accepted. He belonged in a place like this. What did Orochimaru say he was? A pet? Maybe that was his punishment. Punishment for simply being alive. He cried himself to sleep. Alone and scarred. What would happen tomorrow? What was this present? Would he live to find out? He doubted he would die. He did not deserve peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto felt a sharp pain flash across his face and his eyes opened. Someone had slapped him awake. His eyes fell on a man with white hair and glasses. He was holding a needle and it looked like there were different medical tools on a table behind him.

"Are you ready for our first session, Naruto-kun?" Asked a snake-like voice from behind the doctor. Naruto's eyes widened. "Please don't turn me into Kyuubi!" He screamed out. "Oh but Naruto-Kun, how else am I meant to get a powerful pet?" He cooed. "Please, PLEASE!" Naruto screamed out as the needle came closer. "Test one" The doctor informed him. "This should hurt a lot" The doctor smiled. "Oh, don't tease him Kabuto" Orochimaru said laughing.

Naruto felt a prick in his shoulder before his entire world turned into pain.

xxxxxxxOrochimaru's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could hear the blond's screams echo around the room as Kabuto injected the necessary ingredients to merge him with Kyuubi. I looked at the boy closely. He was rather pretty. Perfect tanned skin and stunning blond hair. Maybe the boy could serve two uses?

I smiled to myself. First I would have to break the boy and I have the perfect idea on how to do that. I left the room leaving Kabuto to his job. I entered the room next door. This room was exactly the same as the other, the only difference was the little girl lying limp on the table.

She was a perfect little subject to merge with Naruto. Thin, frail and malnourished body, long black hair with light-purple tips and pale red eyes. The perfect mate for his new pet. She was a year younger then Naruto, just six years old. Although she was small enough to pass for a five year old. She had been three when he first collected her.

I laughed silently, she would break Naruto. I would make sure of it.

xxxxxxxxxx Third Person POV xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gasped in breaths. His chest heaved with the effort. His body felt like it was on fire. He could feel his chalkra being extinguished and replaced by the burning chalkra.

He could not see or hear anything. Everything was red. Kami, this was worse than any torture he had ever endured and he had been boiled alive. He was burning. The worst part was he knew what was happening to him. Kabuto had explained it all while he could still hear.

He was merging with the Kyuubi. Turning into it. A monster, demon. He just wanted to die. Anything was better than becoming everything he hated, everything he had denied when the villagers screamed at him. He felt the pain reach a new high, was it nearly over? How long has he been burning for? Minutes, hours? He couldn't tell anymore.

Slowly the pain started to ebb away. He started to panic. Was it over? Was he the demon fox? Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He could see everything perfectly. The details in the room, down the specs of dust floating around. He started to cry again. He was the fox.

He could see that Kabuto had left the room. He let his senses spread out. He could sense two other people in the room. One presence was weak, the other was over-powering. He whimpered. Orochimaru was here. The snake walked closer. Naruto could see a little girl in his arms. She was tiny, maybe five? Orochimaru grinned at Naruto as he bought the girl closer. Naruto saw that the girl also had a collar around her neck. A brown one you would put on a dog. He wondered what Orochimaru was going to do to him.

"So Naruto-Kun, meet Shinai Atai (Atai Shinai). She is one of my most prized test subjects." Naruto surveyed her. Her name means Unworthy. How horrible. "What did you do to her?" He stuttered out. "Well she is special, she is not complete without another person. What I have done though is make her perfectly compatible." He sounded pleased with himself. "Compatible with what?" Naruto asked, dreading the answer. "Compatible with you of course Naru-Kun. It took me years but now she can successfully merge her spirit with yours, binding her to you with everything she has."

Naruto gasped. "But she would be bound to a demon forever. She would be stuck with a monster like me." He screamed in protest. "I know Naru-Kun. Aren't you such a bad person? Because if you she will suffer everyday of her life, unable to be without someTHING like you."

Naruto started to cry and thrash as Atai was placed on a table next to him. "STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE. GET HER AWAY FROM ME". Orochimaru laughed as he lifted Naruto from his chains. He held Naruto's neck forcing him to look Orochimaru in the eyes. "You are going to mark this girl as your mate Naru-Kun." He ordered.

"NEVER YOU SNAKE-TEME. Naruto screamed, thrashing around in Orochimaru's hold. Naruto felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to see nine red fox tails swinging behind him. He almost felt like crying again. He was a true monster.

Orochimaru tightened his grip on Naruto's neck. "Naru-Kun you will address me as Master only." He smiled as trailed his long tung over Naruto's face. "I- I will never." He stuttered nervously, feeling Orochimaru's tung caress his face. "Yes you will Naru-Kun. Because you are nothing more than a monster now and should submit to your master. If I tell you to do something..." He trailed off leaving Naruto to answer. "I do it" he whispered. He then looked up with a fire burning in his eyes. "You'll never make me, you can torture me all you like. Believe It!" He shouted.

"Oh Naru-Kun" Orochimaru tsked. "Now you need to get punished." He attached what looked like a lead to Naruto's collar. He dropped Naruto and dragged him. When Naruto tried to stand up he was pushed back down. "You will walk on your hands and knees like an animal." Orochimaru hissed. Naruto held himself up on his hands and knees. He realized how weak he was. Just holding himself up was an effort. The strange thing was, even though he was starving, the thought of ramen disgusted him.

Orochimaru continued to walk him down the corridors. The place was huge, like a maze. Orochimaru finally stopped next to a prison-like door. Orochimaru looked at him and laughed. "Have a nice meal Naru-Kun." He opened the door and pushed Naruto into the dark.

His eyes quickly adjusted. He scanned the room until his eyes feel upon a pile of rags in the corner of the room. He slowly crawled closer until the smell of blood hit him. His stomach growled. It smelt so good. He was starving and this body looked amazing. He lunged and started tearing off the skin. Eating crazily. All thoughts of reason left his mind. The meat tasted so good. It was perfect.

His canines grew longer and his tails helped him to shred the meat. He felt overjoyed. This just felt so right. Naruto could feel the hunger pains in his stomach ebb away.

He licked his hands clean. His whole body felt replenished. He was about to curl up and sleep when what he had just done hit him. He gasped. Oh Kami, he had eaten someone. He curled up and started crying. That person was alive. He had heard them screaming and he had not stopped. He was a monster, not even eating human food anymore. A disgusting beast. No other creature would eat live humans.

He heard the door open and looked up. "Naru-Kun" Orochimaru fake gasped. "I warned you there would be punishment if you disobeyed me. You punished yourself. That little girl you just devoured was four years old. She had her whole life ahead of her." Naruto looked up at him. Orochimaru felt joy at the dead, broken look in the child's eyes. "Sorry Master" Naruto replied in a detached voice.

"That's ok Naru-Kun" Orochimaru assured him. "How about we go back to your mate and you mark her, hm?" Naruto nodded his head and was slapped by Orochimaru. "You are an animal not a human. You do not nod your head." Naruto whimpered in reply. "That's better" He cooed.

xxxxxxxxxx Naruto's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Master reattached my lead. Walking with me back to my room. The room with Atai. I wondered what master would want with me after I marked her. Would he want me to actually mate with her? I hoped not.

I looked up as we approached the door. Master smiled and opened it. Kabuto had obviously been because Atai was now strapped down on the table I had been on previously. Also her collar was on the table next to her. Master unchained my lead and nodded to me. I crawled up to the table. I raised my head over and pulled myself to my feet. I looked to Master for approval. He signalled that I should continue. I bent my head down to her neck. I started to lick around in circles. I breathed in her sent. She smelt nice, although a bit like snakes.

I sunk my canines into her neck causing her to wake up from the pain. I ignored her thrashing and instead started to suck on the wound. The wound glowed with Kyuu- MY red chalkra for a moment before settling into the Uzumaki clan symbol. I fell to my knees and looked with tears in my eyes as she started to thrash from the pain. She was burning just like I had.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my Master nodding in approval. He had managed to break me. I had destroyed my mate's life. My entire body screamed in protest as Master bent down towards my neck. His long tung licked the skin there. "I guess I need to mark you as well Naru-Kun" He hissed. Marks were possession for animals. This was a mark for master and slave.

His long fangs cut into my neck and I fell unconscious.

xxxxxxxxx Orochimaru's POV xxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked at the little blond as he collapsed onto the floor. He looked so vulnerable. I licked my lips in anticipation. I would have to be patient though. I wanted to hear his screams as I stole what was left of his innocence. Soon though, when he woke up.

I chuckled to myself as I looked at the form of the two small children. The two perfect weapons, more like weapon. The two would work together. I smiled in anticipation. My best experiment yet. I had previously considered making Naruto my new body but I still needed the Sharingun.

I needed a way to get that boy, Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe Naruto could assist me with that. If I could get Sasuke to trust Naruto then Naruto could lead Sasuke here. A foolproof plan. This would make my job easier. I needed someone on the inside and my new little pet would be perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE READ, REVIEW, COMMENT AND ADD TO FAVORITES. I WILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS IF YOU DO. THANKS. ALSO ANYONE WANTING TO GIVE ME IDEAS SHOULD SEND ME A PM. THANKS! ALSO IF LIFESGREAT28 IS READING THIS STOP JUDGING ME.

'CRAWLS INTO CORNER AND CRIES'

I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE I KNOW READ MY STORIES. BYE BYE!

ANARCHYBELL101.


End file.
